


The SubWay to You

by Novathenovsss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boners, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stalking, Subway, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: Who knew you would find your Soulmate all thanks to a sandwich joint.A Swapfell!Papyrus x Reader oneshot.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	The SubWay to You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for a while but I never got to posting it. I had a story about how i came up with this but I’m really high rn. Like. ZOOTeD. So fuck that and read this. Is cute shi

It started out with just seeing you outside the raggedy old gas station he worked at. It was a normal fall day, still cold out. 

He was sitting behind the cash register, his feet up on the desk and leaning on the back legs of the wooden chair. He sat there bored, a dog treat hanging from his teeth that he wasn’t supposed to be smoking inside the store. But anyone that barely knew him would know that he didn’t give shit about human rules or what anyone told him to do, unless they were his brother. 

He lazily turns his scull to look out the window on his right, that gives the view of the gas pumps, street and sidewalk. But then, his dusty orange eye lights land on something. It was a human, which, on it’s own, should make him look away uncaringly, but not with this one. Now, Papyrus has seen many humans in his time now on the surface, many female humans too. He’s checked out women casually all the time before, slept with many of them as well. 

And Papyrus has always had a tight hold on his emotions and reactions. Getting him to look over a woman twice? That takes something special. Getting him to pop a boner? Yeah, that’s gonna take some work, sweetheart. Getting him to react in any emotional way? Hasn’t happened since he was a baby bones. And most of the time he didn’t have to keep himself in check. There wasn’t much that excited him, or gave him any emotions at all. The only thing he cared about was his brother. Even his sex was just outward feeling. 

So, when he sees you walking on the sidewalk, your arms wrapped around yourself, trying to shield you from the cold, your nose wrinkled, ho boy. 

He 

Was

Fucked.

He clinched his jaw, snapping his smoke in half. His fists clinched in his pockets. Those were the only outward hints that something was up, but holly hell, his mind was on fire. 

You were the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen, monster or human. Your hair framed your adorable face perfectly, it looked like the softest thing ever and he wanted to feel it on his bones. Your eyes glistened from the cold, sparkling with so much beauty and emotion, and that color was now his favorite. And he could barely see your figure due to the big coat you had on, but that didn’t stop him from letting his eye lights trail down your form. You were almost out of sight and his SOUL was jumping and swarming around in his ribs. 

Bing! 

Papyrus just barley stops himself from flinching at the sound of the bell. He puts his mask on and turns to look at the person that was standing on the other side of the counter. Their face was just so hateable for some reason. “Gas on pump three,” the human says, placing some money on the cold surface of the counter. Papyrus takes the money, no emotions on his scull. 

Thankfully, that wasn’t the only time he saw you. 

He saw you another time on his shift, you were walking back from where you were heading to last time. He was lazily moping the floor, when he caught sight of you through the window. You had a bag from Subway in one hand, and a soft drink in the other. He watched you dumbly as you walked by, your hips swaying in a way that made him think you were taunting him. 

After that he noticed a pattern. 

Every Tuesday in between 2:00 and 3:00 you would walk past the gas station, then about 15 to 20 minutes later you would pass again, this time with a bag from Subway. You rarely ever missed a Tuesday, and when you did, his mood was sour. He made sure he always had a shift when you passed by.

But when he got to see you, let’s just say he could actually feel, like real feelings. His SOUL lit up and something warm spread through his bones, and not the lust kind! 

Although he really wanted to fuck you senseless on the sidewalk every time he saw you. 

Ehem. Anyway.

It was spring now, flowers blooming, birds singing, just, y’know, spring. It was getting warmer. It was also 2:27, so he was watching out for you, not taking his eye sockets away from the window in fear of missing you walking by. Then he saw you. Not wearing some baggy sweater (that he thought was adorable on you, you were just so small!) or big coat. Instead, you had a tight T-shirt and shorts that went to your knee. 

He could actually get a good look at your breasts and curves, and holy shit, he was so close to pouncing on you like the Mutt his brother always called hm. Your legs looked so strong, but you looked so fragile at the same time. You were a big gall, but to him you were so small. 

Fuck, the thought of you being able to be a strong Master OR be a small pet almost had him drooling. Thoughts crossed his mind, you looking down at him, holding his leash in a tight grip, or you looking up to him, panting, as he put a collar on your delicate neck.

Drip! 

He moves a hand to his jaw. Never mind. He was drooling. 

He wiped the orange ectoplasm with his sleeve, not taking his eye sockets off you. As you got further he could see your ass. He wanted to grab your hips and feel that ass on him. Bite your neck and clam you, be calmed by you and- and-

Ok! Whoa there, Papyrus. Can’t be getting an erection right here- aaaand to late. There was already a tent in his pants. He huffs and rolls his eye lights. Well, he had to do something about it. 

~

One day he made a split second decision. Just after you passed the gas station and were out of sight, he let the void swallow him, only to spit him out in a booth at the nearest SubWay. He just wanted to be able to see you for even just a few extra minutes. 

With all the hookups he’s had, all he could think of was you. Your face, your hair, your body, your everything. He would replace you with whoever he was with. He hated and loved the way you made him feel. Seeing or thinking about you made his SOUL light. And stars, what he would do to know so much as your name. He couldn’t explain what this feeling was, he wasn’t even used to feeling things like this, especially not for some human. He hated that you had such an effect on him, but he loved the feeling. 

So here he sat, the booth in the farthest corner from everything, his hood up, covering most of his face. He was hoping you didn’t end up going somewhere else. This had to be the SubWay you go to, being the closest one. 

He feels the tall tail tug and warmth in his rib cage that you bring, and he knows he’s in the right place. He peeks out from under his hood to look at the door, and then you’re there. 

“Hi, welcome to SubWa- oh. Is it 2:30 already?” 

“Haha, yep.” 

Wow.

Papyrus’ breath is knocked out of his nonexistent lungs. Your voice is so smooth and beautiful. It sounded like it could put thunder to shame, or be as soft as wind though grass. He could listen to it for hours. He wanted to fall asleep to it, but at the same time stay awake to hear more. And your laugh. 

Stars, your laugh. 

It was just a light chuckle, but he was already itching to hear it again, but only for him. He wanted to make you laugh, wanted to make you giggle. He wandered what a moan would sound like from you... 

“So the usual?” The employee asked, her voice annoying at this moment. “You know me so well.” He wanted to know you...The employee went to work at your sandwich and the two of you make small talk. 

“So how have you been?” You start. 

“Oh y’know, just working. You?” 

“Same really. Feels like I’m doing the same things over and over.”

“Well, I mean, you kinda do. Look, I’m making the same sandwich you always get.”

“Hm, true. Gimme a cookie too then. Shake things up.”

The employee laughs and you join in. The woman puts your sandwich in a bag then turns to the cookies. “Your usual ‘shake things up cookie’?” She says, holding up the cookie spatula, raising a eye brow, a teasing tone in her voice. “Ugh, fine. Surprise me,” you say, rolling your eyes. 

The employee puts a cookie in a bag and hands you your food. “Ew. Raisin?” You ask, looking into the bag. “You said surprise.” You grin. “Surprise, not poison.” The woman laughs and Papyrus smiles himself. “Raisin cookies should be considered a rai-SIN,” you say trying to hold back your laughter. 

Papyrus’ smile widens. Your pun was so bad and adorable. Stars, you had a sense of humor. His humor, at that!

The woman groans. “That’s it! Out of my store!” You giggle, starting to walk out. “Uh-huh, you love me.” 

“For some reason,” the woman mumbles. 

On your way out, as you’re about to pass his booth, you stop in your tracks, one foot about to hit the ground. You stand there for a moment, looking at the door with your brows furrowed. “You ok there? You forget somethin’?” You raise a hand up to your chest. “Nah, just... nothing.” You turn around to wave her goodbye as you open the door with your back. “See ya next week!” You call out. “Mhm,” the woman hums, wiping off her work space. 

Papyrus slowly feels the heat in his chest cavity leave, replaced by the normal cold nothing he had come accustomed to long ago. He shivers. That was the closest he’s ever gotten to you. 

He teleports back to the gas station, waiting for you to pass again. And, of course, y’know, do his job. 

~

Next week, he was waiting for you to walk by, and right on schedule, you did. 

You were halfway passed the station when a car pulled up. The window rolled down and Papyrus watched the person with narrowed sockets. He started to yell at you. 

“Ay!” You turn to the man in the car timidly. “Yes?” You ask back, voice small. “Come ‘ere!” You cringe, shrinking into yourself. “Uhm, no thank you.” You start to turn to keep walking but the man persists. “Wait! Come here!” 

Without thinking, Papyrus stands up. He can see you huff. “Not interested!” You say firmly and Papyrus is proud.

The man starts to open the car but Papyrus is already there, slamming it back shut before he could get out. Papyrus leans down, level with the window so the man could see his intimidating face. 

“hey, p a l.” The man gulps. “how ‘bout you leave the girl alone.” The man grows red in the face. “I wasn’t even doing anything!” Papyrus clenches his hand on the door, denting it. “then move on,” he growls out. 

Papyrus leans away just as the man speeds off. He watches the car until it’s out of sight. 

He turns around, ready to finally talk to you. Ask if you’re ok, maybe be the hero for once, have a reason to approach you without it being awkward-

But you’re not there anymore. 

You must have walked off while he was warning (scaring) the man.

His shoulders sag slightly as he looks to where you just were. It should’ve been expected. What was he expecting to happen? For you to thank him and to be a hero to you? He was no hero, he never was, and never will be...

~

Later that week, he was alone in his room. It was late at night, his brother long been asleep, the normal sounds of the neighborhood gone quiet. But he was wide awake, staring at the bland ceiling. 

He couldn’t sleep. Not for normal reason like nightmares or his sweet tooth acting up, no, but because you were on his mind. Every time he closed his eye sockets you would be there. If it was your smile, your eyes, or your hair and how it blew in the breeze, how soft it would feel on his bones. Or your hands and how they would be swallowed by his own, how soft and squishy they would be. 

Your neck, how you would shiver when he ran his sharp fangs over it, lightly grazing. He would relish feeling your heart pulse under his ministrations. Maybe you would gasp when he nibbles on your earlobe. How would your wine sound when he lets his dusty orange tongue lave over an especially sensitive spot? 

He was desperate to know how you would taste, feel and sound. 

Would you arch up into him when his hand rolls your breast around? Would you moan when he kisses your soft lips? Maybe you would whisper out his name. He would grind himself into your plush thigh, groaning at your softness. Maybe you would kiss on his vertebrate, making him shiver and growl. 

Maybe you would moan when he rips your clothes off. Quickly delving in with his tongue, tasting your sweet essence-

He abruptly sits up, tongue hanging out as he pants heavily. He Soul and pelvis were burning, cheeks flushed with dusty orange. 

This was a problem. 

So was his raging boner. 

~

Two months later, and it was summer. And he was glad the gas station had air conditioning. But when you came walking by, he was even happier that it was hot out. 

You were wearing shorts, and not just any kind of shorts but short shorts. 

He watched you walk down the sidewalk with bright fuzzy eye lights. He lays his cheekbone on his fist, watching you dreamily. So much of your legs were out for display. The pudge of your thighs were hypnotizing, the smoothness of your legs were delightful, the curve of your ass oh so incredible and the intriguing birthmark- birthmark?!

He sat up, straight as a board. Surprised eye lights practically burn a hole into your leg with how intensely he stares at your Soulmark. It was darker than the rest of your skin, and it looks like a spaceship stuck in a tree- at least, that’s how he always thought about it. 

It was an exact match to his, same place, same weird blob shape. 

He puts a hand on the side of his femur, where his matching Soulmark was, watching you, jaw agape. He couldn’t believe it. It made since though, his weird infatuation with you, the warmth in his Soul when you’re close, the intrusive thoughts about you. 

You were his Soulmate. He was your Soulmate. You were Soulmates.

His mind was racing. He didn’t even think he had one. Sure, he had the Soulmark, but he just thought he was never meant for anyone. Oh stars, what if you didn’t want him as a mate? What if you didn’t like Soulmarks? Or Monsters? What if you didn’t like him? Who would? He wasn’t a good person, he’s done horrible things in the Underground, and sometimes on the surface. 

He watches dumbly as you walk past. Maybe he should approach you? Tell you about the matching Soulmark? He didn’t know.

Normally he was good with women. He was good at getting woman in bed and was good in bed with woman. But this was different. You weren’t just some woman to get into bed with, you were his Soulmate. He couldn’t fuck this up. This was important. 

He wanted to talk to you, so very badly. But he would be patient, he would be smart. 

After that he started to... watch you more closely. He found out you work at a children’s mental hospital. It was a temporary place for “troubled” kids. He did some research into it in hopes of finding out if it was a difficult or dangerous job. (He wondered just how “troubled” some of these kids were). 

Turns out it was a “temporary place for kids and teens that were at danger to themselves and or others.” Kids that were trying to hurt themselves, run away or were in trouble with crimes but were too young to go to jail. It was interesting. 

Sometimes you were there well into the night, and sometimes you were there during the day. He wondered what you did there. The place was very secure, locks that needed a key card, (even though doors were no obstacle to him) cameras and even a few security guards. 

He learned your shifts and normally would wait accordingly. Sometimes you would take extra ones, probably covering for someone. You were doing alright with bills. Although you were late on your rent this month, but he thinks you just forgot. 

He found you like iced coffee from a little shop close to your work, whip cream, extra caramel. Seems like you had a sweet tooth as well. 

Your home was nice, small, just the right size for yourself. You lived alone, no pets. You had a lot of microwave food, things that were already made, but he’s seen you make amazing looking meals on non busy days. 

You sang along to your music in the shower and car (which was adorable, he loves your voice), you watched cheesy romances and horror movies, you mutter to yourself when you do things, normally jokes about your actions. 

Long story, short; he was head over calcaneus for you. You were cute, smart, kind and funny. He was desperate to talk to you, but every time he was about to, he would chicken out. 

He wasn’t stalking you, he was just... keeping a close eye socket on you. You were his Soulmate after all. What kind of Soulmate would he be to you if he didn’t watch out for you? 

Now, he was leaning against the wall of the building of your work, just out of sight of anyone, a blind spot he found to all the cameras. The morning sun was kissing the tops of trees surrounding, a soft orange hue over the parking lot. The air was crisp from last nights drizzle as you pulled into your normal parking spot. 

He watches you gather your things before stepping out of your car. With an iced coffee in your hand and a bag shrugged over your shoulder, you walk up to the building. You slide your key card over the sensor, then back up into the door to open it without your hands. 

Once you’re safe inside, he teleports back home, falling back into bed with a gruff grunt. With you in his thoughts, he lets his eye sockets relax shut. 

He sighs.

His brother would wake him up soon. 

~

Some Tuesday, he was sitting at the back of Subway, like normal, listening to you and the employee talk. 

“So the kid just-“ “Drop kicked him, yeah.” You finish for the lady. “No way! For real?! That’s insane!” She exclaims, her slim hands working expertly at making your sandwich. “That, is a normal Monday, my dear friend.” You grin as she chuckles. “At least it wasn’t a ‘code pink’.” The lady makes finger quotations. 

You throw your head back with a groan. (He wanted to make you do that for him when he-)

“God no! That’s why I don’t work with adult in-patient anymore, they do that way more often,” you shiver through your sentence. The lady gestures with the knife she’s cutting your sandwich with. “Still happens though, don’t it?” 

You sigh, rummaging through your bag, probably for money. “Yeah, but not as much as the adults.”

Papyrus took a moment to wonder what a code pink could mean. 

The lady starts wrapping up your sandwich. “It’s awful though,” you start. 

“These kids go through so much, it’s no wonder they act up, drop kicking people,” the lady snickers at that. “This one kid is there because she tried running away from her verbally abusive parents, and the bad part is she’ll probably be there for a few days then the government will send her back to them.” The lady quirks an eye brow. “Why not send her to a new family? That happens a lot there, right?”

You run a hand though your hair. “Yeah but since it’s not physical abuse, they’re putting it as a low priority case. She might eventually be moved, but not for a while.” You hand her the money, she shakes her head as she puts it in the cash register. “Damn, that’s messed up.”

“Tell me about it.” You take the bag with your food, but don’t make to move. “The kid that drop kicked the security, he’s a good kid, he just has a resentment to adult male figures.” “What happened to make him hate dudes?” You shift your weight to your other leg. 

“His stepdad was abusive to his mom, so now he resents men, even if the men aren’t bad.” The lady whistles, quiet and slow. “Now I feel bad for laughing. How old is he?” “Turns 17 sometime next month.” 

“And,” Papyrus feels your Soul flare in anger. “They refuse to pick him up when his release date is due. And I’m willing to bet the mom wants to get him but the stepdad is making her keep quiet cause when I called them it was either the stepdad telling me to keep him or the mom telling me they couldn’t get him, sounding scared, might I add.” You huff, crossing your arms, obviously upset with these people.

“They can do that? Just not come get him? I mean, they’re his parents.” You look at the floor. “A lot of them don’t care, and the government can’t force them to take them. Some parents just don’t care about their kids.” Papyrus didn’t miss the sound of experience in your voice.

“People suck,” the lady mumbles. 

“People suck,” you agree. 

“And there’s nothing you can do?” You shake your head. “Not without the mom coming forward.” You scoff. “The kid’s word isn’t enough to make a ‘solid case’.” The lady is quick to pull you into a hug over the counter, which made Papyrus tense. 

“Dang, girl! You’ve had a ruff work week!” You chuckle, wrapping your arms around her to return the hug. ”Eh, it’s always a tough week. It’s a tough job.” You lean back away from her and she lets you go. “But it’s worth it when I can help a kid.” 

“Girl, you know what?! We’re having a movie night next time we’re both off. You need it and I wanna see that new movie with that hot dude.” You laugh. “What hot dude?” She puts a hand on her hip. “I don’t know, all I know is he’s hot!” You hold a hand over your mouth as you laugh. 

“Alright, how’s Friday night?” The lady hops in her place. “I can get down on that.” 

You start to wave as you leave. “Ok, see you then!” “Byeeee!”

He felt the way your Soul pulsed in emotions when you talked about those kids. Sympathy, love, care, and anger in their behalf. His teeth quirk up. You were such a sweet person, so caring. 

~

It was Tuesday once again. Papyrus wasn’t expecting you to pass by today, it was supposed to rain. He could feel it in his bones. 

Heh. 

And just like he predicted, little patters start to be heard. Papyrus liked the light rain. He wasn’t a fan of the harsher rain or thunderstorms, but the light little drips on the roof were nice white noise. The rain starts to harshen slightly. 

The door dings, signaling someone entering. “Ah, shit.” He hears someone whisper under their breath. 

His gaze snaps to the door. There you stood, water dripping from your clothes. You shook yourself, almost like a small puppy. Little droplets flew from your hair. You looked so beautiful, tiny drops on your cheeks, a small pout on your lips and your nose wrinkled. 

“Should’ve read the forecast...” you mumble as you walk to the donut counter. You thought you could at least make it back home before it rained, and even then you thought it would only drizzle. This small gas station was the closest place for you to get out of the rain for a moment. You decided to count your losses and just have a donut for lunch. You would have that instead and run home. 

You walk to the front counter. A tall skeleton sat there. He was... cute. His focused eye lights were right on you. Those eye lights pulled you in, he felt so familiar. Your Soul pulsed and buzzed in your chest. Your steps quicken. 

“Uh, hi.” 

“...hi.” 

And just like that, you found your way to your Soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y’all think and let me know what you’d like to see next!


End file.
